The present disclosure relates to a control method of a washing machine.
Recently, there has been employed a method in which the number of times of rinsing or the time for rinsing is properly adjusted by sensing a nephelometric turbidity unit (NTU) of washing water in a rinsing cycle, so that the rinsing efficiency of laundry is improved.
However, in the case of such a typical washing machine, a control method of setting a washing condition by sensing an NTU of washing water has not yet been applied to the washing machine. Accordingly, a washing cycle is performed according to a washing condition selected in a process of sensing an amount of laundry after the laundry is put into the washing machine.
Therefore, in a state in which a pollution level of laundry is not accurately sensed, an amount of washing agent, an amount of washing water, and a number of times of rinsing, corresponding to a preset pollution level, are selected, and a washing cycle is performed. Hence, the laundry is not appropriately washed.
For example, although the pollution level of laundry is low, an excessive amount of washing agent and an excessive amount of washing water are put into the washing machine, and a rinsing cycle is performed an excessive number of times. Therefore, waste of washing agent and washing water may be caused, and a delay of washing time may also be caused.
On the contrary, although the pollution level of laundry is high, a remarkably small amount of washing agent and a remarkably small amount of washing water are put into the washing machine. Therefore, the laundry may be appropriately washed.
Such problems are not solved using only the method in which the number of times of rinsing or the time for rinsing is properly adjusted by sensing an NTU of washing water in a rinsing cycle.